magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
X360 Issue 76
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in September 2011. Network Secrets of War - (2 pages) :The facts you didn't know about Gears of War 3... until now! Battlefield 3 360 frame rate issue blown 'out of proportion' :360 gamers are making a mountain out of a molehill, say DiCE The DJ killed the rock star :Excitement over DJ Hero made Activision abandon Guitar Hero No fighting game boom and bust :Street Fighter producer Yoshinori Ono promises no Nineties-style decline for fighters. Next batch of Red Dead Redemption DLC dated and detailed Microsoft reveals new hardware Bulletstorm "didn't make any money" Industry "down the path" to holodeck games Consoles are just "40 per cent" of the industry The Face-Off - (2 pages) :Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 vs Battlefield 3 Hot Seat - Jason Delong - Need for Speed: The Run - (1 page) Hot Seat - Sean Smillie - SSX - (1 page) Previews Horizon Dishonored - (1 page) Gotham City Imposters - (¼ page) Fez - (¼ page) Lollipop Chainsaw - (¼ page) Metal Gear Solid: Rising - (¼ page) New Details Aliens: Colonial Marines - Gavin Mackenzie - (2 pages) X-Men: Destiny - Sam Bandah - (1 page) Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Sam Bandah - (1 page) Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Gavin Mackenzie - (2 pages) Binary Domain - Sam Bandah - (1 page) Dragon's Dogma - Sam Bandah - (1 page) Battlefield 3 - Chris McMahon - (1 page) Darksiders 2 - Sam Bandah - (1 page) The Adventures of Tintin: The Game - Sam Bandah - (1 page) SSX - Chris McMahon - (1 page) Ridge Racer Unbounded - Simon Miller - (1 page) Hands-On PES 2012 - Chris McMahon - (1 page) FIFA 12 - Gavin Mackenzie - (1 page) Dark Souls - Gavin Mackenzie - (2 pages) Silent Hill: Downpour - Chris McMahon - (2 pages) Need for Speed: The Run - Chris McMahon - (2 pages) Combat Wings: The Great Battles of WWII - Gavin Mackenzie - (1 page) Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Sam Bandah - (1 page) First Test WWE '12 - Gavin Mackenzie - (2 pages) Metal Gear Solid HD Collection - Chris McMahon - (1 page) Features Recalled to Duty - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (6 pages) World War III - (6 pages) :The world at war according to games Untapped Potential - Kinect - (4 pages) Reviews Online Reviews: DLC:-''' Free Gifts X360 Issue 76 Extra.jpg|DVD X360 Issue 76 Extra_2.jpg|Book (68 pages) Adverts '''Games Gears of War 3 - Microsoft - Xbox 360 Rage - Bethesda - Xbox 360, PC Rise of Nightmares - Sega - Xbox 360 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Bethesda - Xbox 360, PC El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - UTV Igntion - Xbox 360, PS3 Magazines How it Works Issue 24 SciFiNow Other Credits Editor at Large :Simon Miller Senior Designer :Stephen Williams Senior Sub Editor :Mat Hoddy Sub Editor :Olly Dean Deputy Editor :Gavin Mackenzie Games Editor :Chris McMahon Senior Staff Writer :Sam Bandah Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Ryan Butt, Dave Cook, Ashley Day, Ian Dransfield, Peter Gothard, Mat Hoddy Ryan King Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews